WalMart FRENZY! deemed finishedfor now
by Lessa A. Katsmire
Summary: A little thing Aislin and I came up with over the summer. It's suppoused to take place BEFORE our school year started...but..whatever. R&R!
1. the shock! missing hikarisroot beer

*sets off fireworks* *smoke spells out : 'don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!' ^__^  
fireworks!  
Oh! And I don't own Wal-Mart either! Also, if there's ANY spelling erroers,  
forgive me!  
  
BorderThIsIsHoWwEdOtHeUpAnDdOwNdAnCe!YoUmOvEuPaNdDoWnLiKeThIs!!!  
  
Lessa-Okay, this will shock you!!  
  
Joey-go ahead, it's not like you took us out to dinner AND invited us to  
your house...  
  
Lessa-*deep breath* okay! ready? ready? READY??!!  
  
All-GO!! WHAT IS IT??!!  
  
Lessa-I CAN'T WAIT FOR SCHOOL TO START!!!  
  
All-O.O .............WHAT???!!!!  
  
Lessa-Hai!!  
  
Ryou-WHY??!!  
  
Lessa-because, I'm all ready, I've got my pants, my shirts, shoes,  
supplies, ect...  
  
Yugi-why do you have supplies already? You don't even KNOW what you need!!  
  
Lessa-how so?  
  
Ratha-REMEMBER? We get our supply list AFTER the first day of school?  
  
Yami-*walks in* ready Yugi?  
  
Yugi-^__^U um...YEeeah!!  
  
Aislin-where are YOU going?  
  
Yami-Wal-Mart! School supplies! Uniforms!  
  
Aislin-*sigh* there's NOTHING more depressing than buying UNIFORMS in the  
SUMMER.......  
  
Yami-*sigh* I KNOW.......  
  
Lessa-oh? did I hear right? Yugi just said he DIDN'T know what he NEEDED!!  
  
Yugi-actually, my Grandpa called ahead, the teach said we only needed  
binders, paper, ect..  
  
(A/N: actually, I'm not sure if that's what we REALLY need...Ra I HATE it  
when things are LAST minute!!)(A/N2: I said 'actually' twice, didn't I?)  
  
Lessa-O.O How come YOU get the inside scoop!!  
  
Ratha-ask, and ye shall RECIEVE.......  
  
Lessa:-_____-U   
  
Joey-i'm going with nothing first day!  
  
Serenity-Oh no YOU'RE NOT!! *drags by ear* you need UNIFORMS!!  
  
Joey-*protesting loudly* BUT I HATE UNIFORMS!!!  
  
Serenity-I DON'T CARE!!!  
  
Joey-O.O okay! jeeze, you don't have to get all angry...  
  
Serenity-*thwack* I'm NOT ANGRY!  
  
Joey-*rubs head* itai...whatever.......  
  
Tristan-awww! Does SOMEONE need a HUG??  
  
Serenity-awww, does Tristan need a SLAP??  
  
Tristan-neverMIND............  
  
Lessa-heck! If we ALL need uniforms and such, let's just make this a GROUP  
shopping  
trip!  
  
Yami-oh no.....  
  
Bakura-I don't shop! I HATE shopping!! I steal....*shifty eyes*  
  
Ryou-okay! you can stay home then!  
  
Bakura-o.O REALLY? Wait! What do you WANT.......  
  
Ryou-CAN YOU PLEASE COME WITH ME TO THE GAME TONIGHT?  
  
Bakura-I'll get my keys.....  
  
Yami-*raises eyebrow* he DRIVES?!  
  
Bakura-Ryou's Dad said I could take the car...  
  
Yami-WHY do I get a sinking feeling that you'll crash?  
  
Bakura-at LEAST _I_ drive BETTER than Lessa.........  
  
Yami-*thinks for a second* you're right! let's go!  
  
Lessa-which is WHY I ride a horse rather than drive a car....  
  
Joey-Yet for some odd reason, I TRUST Lessa's driving...  
  
All-O.O you DO??!!  
  
Tristan-you have some SERIOUS thrill issues, dude!  
  
Joey-yup, i like the adrenaline rush!  
  
All-*sweatdrop*  
  
Lessa-HEY!!! We can do the 101 FUN things to do at Wal-Mart!!  
  
Yugi-you mean fit me into a gymbag?  
  
Ratha-and turn ALL the radios to a polka station and turn it REALLY LOUD?  
  
Tristan-And make fun of the security cameras?  
  
Lessa-Hai, and MUCH MORE!!!  
  
All(except for Yami and Aislin)-WHOOHOO!!! *run to cars*  
  
Aislin-I call SHOTGUN!!!  
  
Yugi-RATS!  
  
Ryou-O.O rats??!!  
  
Yugi-no, Ryou, hampsters.....  
  
Ryou-^__^U I KNEW THAT........  
  
Yugi-riiight.........  
  
*drive to Wal-Mart*  
  
Yami-*get out of car*(A/N: hai, Yami was driving) Well Bakura, after  
hitting five trash  
cans, brusing 3 people, AND running TEN lights, I'm suprised you're still  
ALIVE....  
  
Bakura-I'm immortal, remember?   
  
Lessa-*get out of Ryou's Dad's car* WHOOHOO! Bakura!! YOU DRIVE GREAT!!  
  
Ryou-I think I'm gonna be siiick..........  
  
Bakura-arigato, Lessa-chan.......Ryou, there's a trash can over there...  
  
Ryou-nope I'll be fine! Where's-  
  
Ratha-me? *glomps* right HERE!! *giggles*  
  
Joey-Wal-Mart.....*shudders* And my little sis is here......  
  
Lessa-*gasp* I'VE GOT $1.50!!! *runs inside*  
  
Yami-what's SHE up to?  
  
*All walk in*  
  
Lessa-*is filling a jumbo-sized cup full of root beer* HEY!  
  
Aislin-O.O LESSA, NOO!!  
  
Lessa-*takes sip* mmmm.......it's BEEN a while.......my  
friend..........*takes another sip*  
  
Tristan-nobody move.........  
  
Joey-Hey? can I have some?  
  
All except for Lessa-*evil death glare at Joey*  
  
Joey-nani?   
  
Lessa-*gets another straw* SURE!!! Can I take you shoe shopping?  
  
Joey-iie....  
  
Serenity-*grabs Joey by the ear* LET'S GO LESSA!!  
  
Lessa-WHOOHOO!!! *grabs Tristan by the ear* *go to shoe section*  
  
Tristan and Joey-*protesting*  
  
Yami-they won't be back for a LOOONG while........  
  
Aislin-good!  
  
Ryou-Okay, I'll be with Bakura in school supplies!   
  
Seto-I'll be with Mokuba with-O.O HEY?! WHERE'D he GO??!!  
  
Yami-when'd YOU get here? I thought a rich guy like you would be shopping  
somewhere  
EXPENSIVE...........  
  
Seto-two words, BAD BUDGETING.........  
  
Yami-oh.  
  
Aislin-you LOST your little brother ALREADY?  
  
Yami-where's Yugi? O.O I lost my hikari.....  
  
Aislin-AGAIN?  
  
Neko-So did I....  
  
All-*jump* YIKES!!  
  
Neko-oops! did I scare you?  
  
Ratha-Ra, i HATE it when you Yami's just POP out of nowhere!!  
  
Neko-oops, gomen....Where's Lessa?  
  
Seto-one word, SHOES......  
  
Neko-^___^!!! SHOOOOESSS!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs to shoe section*  
  
Ryou-what is it with girls and shoes?  
  
Ratha-re-phrase that Ryou, it's What is it with LESSA and shoes?  
  
Ryou-*chuckles* yeah, you're right!  
  
****************in sports section***********************  
  
Yugi-*inside of a gymbag* *snickers* he'll NEVER find me here!  
  
Mokuba-*inside of other gymbag* that you Yugi?  
  
Yugi-hi Mokuba! What are you doing here?  
  
Mokuba-hiding! What else!  
  
Yugi-sshhh!! Someone's coming!!  
  
Shopper1-OOH! That's a CUTE gymbag!! *points to gymbag that Yugi is in*  
  
Shopper2-*picks it up* hmm....seems heavy to me.....  
  
Shopper1-oh, that's just the stuffing they put inside, $20.00?! THAT'S a  
GREAT PRICE!  
  
Shopper2-let's take it then! *puts bag in basket*  
  
Yugi-*thinking* uh oh!  
  
*********************in shoes*****************************  
  
Lessa-*gasp* AWW!!!! AREN'T THESE KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity-*gasp* where'd you GET THOSE??!!  
  
Both-*incoherent girly babble*  
  
Joey-*leaning against wall* this is WHY I HATE shopping.........  
  
Tristan-join the club.......  
  
Lessa-aww, does my Joey-Woey want to leave?  
  
Joey-Will it make you mad if I say hai, my Lessa-Wessa?  
  
Lessa-of course not! HEY! Serenity! *whispers something to her*  
  
Serenity-*giggles* that's a GREAT IDEA!  
  
Tristan-oh no, she had an idea..........  
  
Joey-this won't be good...........  
  
Lessa-of COURSE it WILL!! *blindfolds Joey*  
  
Serenity-*covers Tristan's eyes*  
  
Neko-hey!  
  
Lessa-NEKO! Get in here! What if you're seen??!  
  
Neko-I'm not, I'm invisible to all, except you.  
  
Serenity-but we can still hear you!  
  
Neko-rats! *disappears*  
  
Lessa-*giggles* let's go!  
  
Tristan-where are we going?  
  
Serenity-you'll see!  
  
*******************in school supplies********************  
  
Bakura-O.O it's a NIGHTMARE in HERE!!  
  
Ryou-last-minute school shopping, it IS a nightmare.....  
  
Marik-Hey! *pushes through crowd* Hi Bakura!  
  
Bakura-you don't see me shopping, you don't see me........  
  
Marik-oh damare, I'm shopping too......*sighs*  
  
Malik-hey guys! *drops binders and notebooks into basket* Done!  
  
Marik-that's all you need?  
  
Malik-hai!  
  
Ryou-*runs into crowd* Excuse me! Pardon me! Whoops! sorry! Excuse me!  
*jumping  
over baskets and people*   
  
Bakura-O.O this is WHY I'm glad I lived in ancient Egypt.......  
  
Marik-agreed......  
  
Ryou-*comes back* *panting* got them! Last ones on the shelf! *drops in  
pencils, paper, ect.*  
  
Bakura-great, lets get out of here.......  
  
Malik-O.O STAMPEDE!!! RUN!!  
  
Crazy shoppers-WE NEED THOSE BINDERS!!! *run after Ryou and Bakura*  
  
****************************Yami and Aislin****************  
  
Aislin-this is HOPELESS!!! We've looked EVERYWHERE!!  
  
Yami-all EXCEPT for....*bum bum BUM!* the sports section.............  
  
Aislin-oh, this outta be good...........  
  
*go to sports section*  
  
Yami-YUUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aislin-check the gymbags!  
  
Seto-done, and I found Mokuba......  
  
Mokuba-Hehe, I got FOUND........  
  
Yami-have you seen Yugi anywhere?  
  
Mokuba-yeah, he hid in the gymbag next to me, and two shoppers picked it up  
and walked off with it!  
  
Yami-O.O WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs*  
  
Aislin-Yami! WAIT!!  
  
Yami-*skids to stop* Nani??!!  
  
Aislin-If we ask Neko to teleport Yugi, we'll get him no sweat!  
  
Yami-then I'll GROUND him for running off!  
  
Seto-YOU do that! *walks away*  
  
Mokuba-bye guys!  
  
Yami-bye! *to Aislin* Okay, where was Neko headed?  
  
Aislin-shoes....  
  
*go to shoes*  
  
Aislin-Neko!! Lessa!!  
  
Yami-drat! they're not HERE!  
  
Aislin-*gasp* Those shoes are KAWAII!!!  
  
Yami-AISLIN!!  
  
Aislin-^__^U I'm just kidding Yami!  
  
Yami-how are we going to find them NOW??!! *panics*  
  
Aislin-simple, think like a Lessa!  
  
Yami-O.O you CAN'T be SERIOUS!!  
  
Aislin-it's the ONLY way..........  
  
Yami-*thinking really hard*  
  
Aislin-Lessa doesn't think hard......  
  
Yami-*lets mind go blank*....HORSES!  
  
Aislin-what? Oh, no, Lessa is with JOEY, so where would she be?  
  
Yami-..............*gasp* Boxers....  
  
Aislin-O.O what?!  
  
Yami-Comeon! *runs to guys section with Aislin*   
  
*********************guys clothes section**********************  
  
Lessa-*giggles* keep your eyes closed, we'll be back!  
  
Serenity-Yeah, keep 'em closed! *run ot shelf* *giggling is heard*  
  
Joey-I WONDER what they're up to?  
  
Tristan-they're GIRLS, of course you can't wonder......  
  
Joey-yeah, you're right.......  
  
Lessa-*giggles uncontrollably*  
  
Serenity-okay! You can open your eyes now!!  
  
Both guys-*open eyes* O.O  
  
**********************in music section*******************  
Ratha-dodedoodoomdoom.........ooh! polka sation.......*turns radio off*  
*turns up volume REALLY loud* *walks to videogame*  
  
Shopper3-ooh! This is a nice radio! *turns it on*  
AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns it off really quick* EVIL POLKA MUSIC!!  
*runs*  
  
Ratha-*rolling on the floor with laughter*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
What is Lessa and Serenity UP to??!! What will happen to Marik, Malik,  
Bakura, and Ryou??!! What does white and red make together??!! WHAT WILL  
HAPPEN TO YUGI??!! WILL I EVER GET TO THE POINT??!! Tune in next time in  
Lessa's Corner!!  
  
Oh, and BTW, I like referring to Marik as the Yami, and Malik as the  
hikari, so if you've any problems, call 1-800-correct-my-writing!!  
Thankyou, and have a REALLY RANDOM day!! *waves enthusiastically* 


	2. Ratha's insanity, and mine!

Well.whatever.baka computer..  
Oh!! Didn't see you there! Well, here's the second chapter to Wal-Mart  
FRENZY!! Aislin did this chappie, and I replied to it, then she replied to  
mine, and so on. Sit back, relax, and enjoy!! ^__^  
Ratha - *wandering around in produce section*  
  
Assistant1 - Can I help you miss?  
  
Ratha - *falls to floor* WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!?!  
  
Asisstant1 - O.O Um...I'll just leave...  
  
Ratha - Man, I love doing that!  
  
*****************trunk of car****************  
  
Yugi - I...can't...breathe!  
  
Shopper 1 - Did that gymbag seem a bit lumpy to you?  
  
Shopper2 - Yeah...oh well. Maybe it comes with a free Thermos!  
  
Yugi - Bakas...  
  
*****************guys' section**************  
  
Aislin - OH RA!!!  
  
Yami - You people have sick minds!  
  
Tristan, Joey - *wearing polka dotted boxers on heads and striped shorts on  
arms - and lots of other boxers in various other places! (no, nothing  
hentai)* Er...  
  
Joey - LESSA!!!  
  
Lessa - ^_^  
  
******************aisle near front of store*************  
  
Seto - Come on Mokuba, we need to find the...the...CARDS!!!  
  
Mokuba - We need to find the cards?  
  
Seto - THEY HAVE METAL RAIDERS! Hey, how come I'm not on the front of a  
duel monsters booster?!  
  
Mokuba - Here you are on a starter deck!  
  
Seto - Hey! That's a Blue Eyes! *looks at all Kaiba starters* And another!  
And another! Wait...I thought there were only four BEWD in the world. I own  
three, tore one, AND HERE ARE TEN MORE!  
  
*****************guys' dept*******************  
  
Aislin - You two are gonna get busted for opening all the packages.  
  
Ratha - HI!!!  
  
Serenity - Where'd you come from?  
  
Ratha - Produce. *starts picking up loose shorts and chucking them over  
tops of aisles*  
  
Shopper4 (in next aisle) - HEY!!!  
  
Ratha - *giggles*  
  
All - O.O  
  
Shopper4 (in THIS aisle) - Ahem. *pink boxers on her head*  
  
Lessa - OOOOHHHH! *grabs them* KAWAII!!! Joey, if I buy these, will you  
wear them?  
  
Jono - IIE!!  
  
Aislin - Er, Lessa, we need Neko for a minute, can you let her out?  
  
Lessa - Sure! *Neko appears*  
  
Shopper4 - YAAAAHHHH!!! *freaks out and runs away*  
  
All - O.O U  
  
  
Hai, I know it's short, but isn't it good?!  
Indeed!! Wasn't that a GREAT chappie, folks!!  
Yami-folks? Did you just say.FOLKS??  
Lessa-I'm part-hick, big deal!! ^__^U  
R&R..folks.. 


	3. the fashion show

Man, I'm remembering all of the good days!! ^__^ Man, we had so much fun  
typing these..Anyhow, here's another!! Enjoy!!!!  
***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++(((  
Neko-uuuhhhh..............was it something I-O.O LESSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey-DON'T ASK.........  
  
Neko-I don't need to, I was eavesdropping, but I didn't know it was THIS  
BAD!!  
  
Yami-Neko, I lost my hikari, and I need your help!  
  
Neko-oh! Like the time you lost your chariot horses in the palace?  
  
Yami:-___-U that was 5000 YEARS AGO, Neko, this is NOW........could you  
teleport him here?  
  
Neko-I'll use my all-time favorite, the 'Finder Spell'! Here. Find what is  
lost now come through, return you to your owner true! *snaps fingers*  
  
Yugi-*appears* What the-   
  
Yami-YUGI!!!!! *glomps* DON'T YOU EVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!   
  
Yugi-*is being chocked* o_o aiir! I NEED AAIIR!!! *gasp*  
  
Lessa-oh look! Ryou and Bakura are in a MARATHON!! cooooolll.......   
  
Ratha-actually, they're RUNNING FROM A MOB OF LAST-MINUTE SCHOOL-SUPPY-  
BUYERS!!! RYYYYOOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neko-*sigh* Teleport, shmeleport, get back here, teleport, shmeleport,  
become right here! *snaps fingers*  
  
*Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik fall to the floor*  
  
Lessa-*in high pitched 'i've had too much root beer for my own good' voice*  
HIYA RYOU!!  
  
Serenity-*in high pitched 'i've had too much root beer for my own good'  
voice*EP! NEED MORE ROOT BEER!!  
  
Lessa-*in same type of voice* *dramatic gasp* FREE RE-FILLS!!!  
  
Serenity-YAY!!! *both run off to get a re-fill on the root beer*  
  
Aislin-Ratha, WHAT are you doing?  
  
Ratha-*is making faces at the security camera above* Making faces at the  
security camera above us!!  
  
Tristan-O.O THERE WAS A CAMERA!??  
  
Joey-Someone might black-mail us!!  
  
Tristan-QUICK!!! Get them off!!!  
  
Marik-O.O what happened HERE??!!  
  
Joey-*taking off boxers on arms* nothing, this is all a BAD dream...  
  
Bakura-oh no, it was Lessa, right?  
  
Malik-SPEAKING of which.........  
  
*Lessa and Serenity run back*  
  
Lessa-MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity-FWHEE!!!  
  
All-O.O  
  
Shopper6(he's a guy shopper) -*walks into aisle* Um....does anyone have a  
size 10?  
  
Lessa-*tosses boxers to guy* ^__^U DER YA GO!!!  
  
Shopper6-Hey? what's with the ears, girl? *to Neko*  
  
Neko-I happen to be a-*Lessa clamps hand over mouth*  
  
Lessa-She's my older sister...  
  
Shopper6-but you're like, the same SIZE!  
  
Lessa-I got the taller genes....  
  
Shopper6-oh! okay! *leaves*  
  
Neko-*bites Lessa's hand*  
  
Lessa-YIKES!! NEKO!!  
  
Neko-what? You cut me off when I was about to present myself as the high  
servant of ancient EGYPT!!!  
  
Yami-and so? If I went around saying my puzzle is made of 100% gold, people  
would ALWAYS want to take it!  
  
Neko:-____-U leave it to the pharoh to ruin a conversation!  
  
Aislin-*thwack*  
  
Neko-NEVERMIND..........  
  
Bakura-so did everyone find their uniforms and such?  
  
Joey-*putting the last boxers on the shelf* iie, Lessa kept us from doing  
so......  
  
Lessa-*gasp* We get to DRESS Y'ALL!!! YOY!!  
(A/N: Something weird happened here..keep reading!!)  
  
Serentiy-*grabs Tristan by the ear* Let's go!!  
Tristan-HELP!!  
Joey-US!!!  
Marik-I KNOW I have to be somewhere today, but THIS I gotta see!!  
Lessa-*picks out a pair of khakki pants* AWW!!! You'd look KAWAII in  
these!!  
Serenity-hmm.......*picks out a pair of knee-shorts* these would look good!  
Joey-*notices everyone staring* What is this, a fashion show?  
Tristan-hai.........apperently.......  
Lessa-*hands pants to Joey* Here, try THESE!  
Joey-*goes to dressing room*  
Yami-Well, this is it......  
Ratha-I bet on Tristan!  
Ryou-oh shoot! I need to get uniforms too!  
Ratha-*drags Ryou* COMEON THEN!!  
Aislin-I bet on Ryou.......  
Malik-what are we doing again?  
Lessa-*dramatic gasp* RE-FILL!!!  
Serenity-*run to root-beer machine* *runs back* HERE!  
Lessa-^__^!! *drinks half of it in one sip* mmmm........  
Joey-*walks out wearing Dickies(it's a brand) pants* Hey? How's this?  
Lessa-*squeals* THEY LOOK GREAT ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs*  
Tristan-*walks out* *shakes head* uh uh, no way, I look better in  
pants......  
Serenity-but they looked cute........OH WELL!! *tosses Tristan a pair of  
pants*  
Tristan:-____-U *walks back in*  
Lessa-RE-FILL!!!  
Serenity-YOUR turn!  
Lessa-*runs high-speed to root-beer machine-runs back*  
Aislin-O.O don't you EVER have to rest??!!  
Lessa-iie!! *drinks the whole thing* *runs back*  
Ryou-i can't belive i'm wearing UNIFORMS...........SICK!  
Lessa-MY argument, is that the only place a collar belongs is on a button-  
up shirt, and tweo or three buttons DON'T COUNT!  
Ratha-Aaaaaaaaaaaa-MEN!!  
Ryou-*walks into dressing room* be right back!  
Ratha-can't wait!  
Security guard-*walks to Lessa* are you the girl that was with a blonde guy  
in the men's section?  
Lessa-hai!  
Security guard-nono, I said hi, what were you-  
Lessa-oh! hai means YES in japanese! I'm with my friends!  
Aislin-*covers face with magazine*  
All others-*do the same*  
Lessa:-_______-U  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
.....I'm having WAYY TOO MUCH FUN WITH THESE!! FWHEE!!! ^__^!! 


	4. the Batman, Robin, and Teen Titans CRISI...

Our conversations were color-coced when we sent them to each-other over the  
e-mail, so if there's anything here mentioned about green color, ignore  
it!! ^_^U  
Oh! Almost forgot, if there's any weird spacing...ignore that too. My  
computer is acting weird, and I'm uploading in poetry format for some weird  
reason...whatever.. read!!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-  
Security Guard - I'm afraid that you and your friend with the brown hair  
will have to leave the store. *pulls Serenity out from behind upside-down  
Teen Vogue*  
Lessa - What! NEVER!!! *runs to nearby housekeeping aisle and grabs sheets*  
I'M BATMAN!!! *throws one to Serenity* COME, ROBIN, TO THE BATCAVE!!!  
Serenity - How about the Teen Titans' Tower?  
Lessa - What?  
Serenity - ^_^U Never mind...YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!!! *runs away with  
Lessa*  
Security Guard - *chases*  
Joey - Nooooo! SHE'S LED MY SISTER TO A LIFE OF CRIME!!!  
Aislin - Oh, don't worry, they'll hide out in the toy section for a while  
then come back.  
Yami - I just realized something...you are all trying on the wrong  
uniforms.  
Joey, Tristan - O.O  
Aislin - OH! That's right! You guys have way cooler uniforms than we do.  
You have those cool blue uniforms.  
Joey - Well then, I'm not getting the pants.  
Yugi - Lessa will be mad at you!  
Joey - *grumble grumble* *takes pants*  
Tristan - *edges away from creepy khaki shorts*  
Ratha - I've got to go now, bye!  
All - O.O U  
*********************register*****************  
Seto - I'll have all these. *puts down load of booster packs and five Kaiba  
starters*  
Cash register person - Er, are you sure you want all these?  
Seto - YES YOU FOOL!!! DON'T QUESTION MY DEMANDS, DRUDGE!!! RING THEM UP!  
CRP - \_/ U *squinted eyes, like when you're being yelled at*  
Cash Register - *ding*  
CRP - That will be $274.35. *I actually added it up on my calculator - 5  
starters at 12.99 and 60 boosters at 3.49*  
Seto - O.O Oooookkayyy...*pays* Come on, Mokuba, let's go home.  
Mokuba - But what about my school stuff?!  
Seto - *stops* Dang!  
*****************housewares******************  
Yetanothershopper - Pots, pans, coffeepots, a stuffed bear - wait, what's  
that doing there?!  
Ratha - *stifling muffled laughter - I know you like that*  
*************makeup************  
Stillanothershopper - Aaagh!!! It stinks of perfume!  
Ratha - *holding four half empty bottles of perfume* I tested them!!! *run  
away*  
  
What will the YGO cast do about their uniforms? What other havoc will Ratha  
wreak? Who thought up the word 'wreak' anyway? Why can't I find my Fun  
Things to do at Wal-Mart page? Why am I doing the same thing as Lessa?!  
Tune in to find out in A-Corner-That-Does-Not-Belong-To-This-Authoress!  
My "corner" is called, "Lessa's Corner". That's the place where ALL of my  
stories take place!! R&R!!! 


	5. root beer gone TOO FAR!

Here we go again!! By the way.could you guys (the readers) please do me an  
ITSY-BISTY-TISTY-WISTY Favor???  
Count how many root beers I've had already. Seriously, I lost count!!  
**********in toy area************************  
Lessa-BATMAN!!! THE JOKER IS AFTER US!!  
Serenity-I thought I was Robin?  
Lessa:-_____________-U  
Serenity-Whatever...do you think he's stopped following us?  
Lessa-ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!!! COME ALONG!!  
************************sports area*********************************   
Ratha-21! 42!! HIKE HIKE!! *throws football*  
***************************clothes**********************************  
Aislin-soo...what are we going to do about our uniforms?   
Ryou-where's Ratha?  
Bakura-*staring at Latina magazine* *drools*  
Marik-*reading over Bakura's shoulder* *drools*  
Ryou-O.O BAKURA!!!  
Bakura-*tosses magazine* *innnocently* what?  
Marik-*retrives magazine*  
Malik--_--U  
Joey-When is Lessa suppoused to come back?  
Tristan-who knows......  
Aislin-*looks at watch* 3...2...1....bing!  
Lessa-*runs in* CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!!!  
Joey-O.O wha-  
Serenity-*runs in* GENERAL ROOT BEER!!!  
Lessa-root beer? O.O ACK!! RE-FILL! *runs and runs back* mmm!  
Yami-O_o how many RE-FILLS HAS SHE HAD??!!  
Yugi-I stopped counting a LOOONG time ago!   
(A/N: No REALLY, HOW MANY have I had?)  
Lessa-..........LEPRECHAN!!!  
Yugi-wha-AAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! YAMiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
*gets dragged away*  
Lessa-MUHAHAHAHA......O.O EEK! RUN MY FRIEND!!! *drops Yugi and runs*  
Serenity-I think the root beer has gone to her head......   
Joey-*sarcastically* NOOOOOooooooooo, YA THINK???!!!!  
Serenity-*thwack*  
Tristan-okay, I've got my uniforms, Joey has his, Ryou..?! RYOU!!! Where'd  
he go?  
Ryou-*in sports section*  
********************sports**************************  
Ratha-HEYYA! RYOU!! *bouncing on trampoline*  
Ryou-*joins* BOING!! WHEE!!!  
********************In school isle**********************  
Seto-paper, binder,pencils, pens, you're done!  
Mokuba-O.O STAMPEDE!!!!  
Both-*get trampled by a mob of last-minute-school-shoppers*  
Speakers-*nasal voice* CLEAN UP ON ISLE 7!!!!  
*******************sports*****************************  
Ratha-*hears speakers& falls to floor* WHY CAN'T THE VOICES JUST LEAVE ME  
ALONE??!!!  
Ryou-O.O wha-  
*******************sewing area***********************  
Lessa-he'll NEVER think to find me HERE!!! MUHAHAHA!!  
Yami-*runs up to desk* Ma'am, did you see a hyper girl run by here?  
Lessa-*throws material over her shoulder-pretends to model*  
Lady-*points* that her?  
Yami-THANKS!! LESSA!!! I'm GONNA KILL YOU!!!  
Lessa-EEK! *runs*  
*********************back with the group********************  
Aislin-where'd Yami go?   
Yugi-did you just ask that?  
Aislin-WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING ME WITH A QUESTION??!!  
Yugi-/_\ GOMEN!!  
Malik-Yugi, your eyes are squinted the wrong way.....  
Yugi-really? *fixes* \_/ there!  
Aislin-*thwack* STOP STEALING MY FACIAL EXPRESSSIONS!!  
Yugi-*rubs head* YIPE!!  
Ryou-*runs back* I FOUND RATHA!!  
Bakura-*covers ears* everyone stop YELLING!!  
All-O.O  
Ratha-*riding a cart* CART RACES!!! *hops into a cart*  
Ryou-*does the same* 3! 2! 1! GO!! *both race on carts*  
Malik-3..2....1.........  
*crash*  
Security Guard-*glares*  
Ryou-umm...gomen?  
Ratha-why did the color DISAPPEAR??!!  
(A/N: the highlight disappeared...oh well!!)  
Security Gaurd-that brown-haired girl......  
Ryou-which one?  
SC-the one with the root beer.......  
(A/N: Sc? Why did I put SC? ...oh well!! SG!!)  
Ratha-you mean Lessa?  
Lessa-*runs in and jumps over carts*  
SC-*grabs Lessa's foot*  
Lessa-*falls* Hi CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!! ^_____^!  
SC-O.O wha-  
Ratha-um....COLOR!  
Authouress-ooops! *fixes* DER YA GO!!  
Ryou-arigato!  
Ratha-that was odd............  
SC-where's your friend, Robin?  
Lessa-I'll tell you if you let me get more root beer! ^__^!!  
SC-how many cups have you HAD?!  
Lessa-the people that count how many cups they had have no life, those that  
ask are security Gaurds.....O.O IT'S COME TRUE!!!  
SC-is she always like this?  
Ryou-hai.........  
Lessa-and it's not Robin, it's,  
Joey-SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Serenity-*runs and trips over pile of people and carts* HEY ALL!!  
SC-you';re in trouble young lady!  
Serenity-really? If i am, it was Joey......  
Yami-*picks up all four* I'll handle this! Thanks SC guy!  
Sc guy- *stands up* *scratches head*   
Yami- DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU NEARLY CAUSED ME???!!  
Lessa-uhh......GOMEN?  
Yami-don't gomen ME!  
Aislin- THERE YOU ARE!! Where've y'all been?  
Yami-saving Wal-Mart from the wrath of root beer........  
Joey-speaking of which.......  
Lessa-*runs back from root beer machine* MUHAHAHA!!!  
Ryou-MOVIES!!  
Ratha-THEATER!!  
Joey-I can go for that!!  
Tristan- action!!   
So there you have it. Hyper.root beer...and I think I'm never gonna be  
allowed to visit Wal-Mart.EVER. ^__^U Oh well!! R&R!!! 


	6. TO FINDing NEMO! and theater food!

Why did Aislin choose Huberner anyways?/ t's ALL ABOUT THE DOLLAR  
THEATER!!! And the 2 Dollar and the 3 dollar, and the 4..  
*************************************************  
***********Huebner Oaks Theater********  
Ratha - Hello.  
Ticket lady - *chews gum* Yo.  
Ryou - We want *head count* sixteen tickets for Finding Nemo. (A/N: I  
didn't include Jono, I forgot if he was in this one.)  
TL - You're kiddin', right, kid?  
Ryou - Er - no.  
Bakura - LADY, I HAVE PROBLEMS.  
TL - Oookkayyy...that's nice. *backs away*  
Yugi - Just sell us the tickets please.  
TL - Fine, shorty. *pop* That's one whole row. *chew* *chew* *chew*  
Marik - QUIT CHEWING THAT GUM!!!  
TL - *pop*  
Marik - AAAGGGHHH!!!  
Malik - OKAY, aibou, let's go look at the nice POSTER! *pulls away  
struggling, rabid Marik*  
TL - Here. *pop*  
Yami - THANK you. *turns quickly* Run, Yugi, Aislin, get away!  
*********inside - concession stand**********  
Joey - SNACKS!!!  
Lessa - I'll have one large root beer and -  
Concession person - We don't carry root beer, miss.  
Lessa - WHAT!?!?!?!  
Everyone else - HOORAY!!!  
Lessa - Okay...a Sprite, then. (I don't know what you like.) And a small  
popcorn.  
Yami - I'll have one Super Size popcorn and a large Red Flash.  
Aislin - And a box of Dots!  
Yami - And a box of Dots. *sticks two straws into soda* Come on, Aislin,  
we'll share.  
Aislin - ^_^ *huggies*  
*anime hearts pop over heads*  
Joey - GIMME TWO SUPER SIZE POPCORNS, EXTRA BUTTER, A CHERRY ICEE, ONE OF  
THOSE CINNIMONY PRETZEL THINGS, THREE BOXES OF MILK DUDS, TWO HOT DOGS WITH  
EVERYTHING, AND...and...  
Serenity - And that's it. *pushes Joey and his food away*  
^^^___**&%^&%$^%$!%^%#&^&#@$^&^(%$@%$^^Border!  
...I wish Aislin hadn't given so much food to Joey. Cuz I wanted some  
too!!!  
Root beer, Sprite, and Cola. You got it right Aislin!! ^__^  
(A/N: I don't own sprite or cola. Just for safety..) 


	7. Ryouthe strawRathaand theater music!

(A/N: Aislin nor I own Finding Nemo. It's a cute movie, I liked it, Aislin  
liked it. So there!! SHHH!!!)  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_)+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+++_+_+_+  
Lessa-*stops*  
Joey-*holding all of his food* What is it?  
Lessa-*pulls out giant bottle of root beer from Wal-Mart* HA!! I STILL HAVE  
IT!!  
All-DANG!!!  
Lessa-*drinks whole thing REALLY fast* *burps* *hic* excuse me....^__^U  
(A/N: Yes, Jono is in this one...)  
************outside-ticket booth**************  
TL-sorry, we're sold out...  
Jono-WHAAT??!!  
Neko-*runs out* Jono! I've got a ticket!! ^_^  
Jono-for you...  
Neko-no, for BOTH of us!! ^_^ *magically holds two tickets*  
Jono-*sticks tounge out at TL* *walks inside with Neko*  
TL-*scratches head* I swear, that Finding Nemo was sold out!! Hmm.......And  
what's with those ears and TAIL??!!! BAh, must be those CRAZY teen  
fashions........  
******************inside-consession stand*************************   
Serenity-I'm guessing you want one of everything, don't you Tristan?  
Tristan-nah, you choose....  
Serenity-*anime heart eyes* WHY CAN'T MY BROTHER BE LIKE YOU??!!  
Tristan-because he's a brother, *to consession lady* One popcorn and a  
large coke please.  
CL(A/N: ha, abbreviated THAT one too!)-that'll be 3.95.  
Tristan-*digs around in pockets* uhh.........  
Serenity-*pulls out correct change* Comeon Tristan....*takes two straws*  
Seto-iie  
Mokuba-ONEGAI?  
Seto-no, we're going to get a soda, that's it!  
Mokuba-*slips CL a dollar* *whispers* One hershey please...  
CL-*whispers* that'll be 5 cents more...  
Mokuba-*to Seto* Can I have a nickle?  
Seto-I don't carry change...  
Mokuba-darn!  
CL-*hands it to him anyways* you're too cute!! ^__^  
Mokuba-*blushes* thanks! *follows Seto*  
(A/N: let's see..who else needs food? Well, because I can't remember,  
Everyone else gets a popcorn and a soda, there.)  
***********inside theater**************  
Lessa-*sitting by Joey* Ha, ready to do the 21 fun things to do in a  
theater?  
Joey-YEAH!  
Lessa-ooh! Theater music! *goes to center isle and dances*  
Aislin-Ra, stop embarassing us!  
Lessa-iie!  
Yami-then go sit in the front row.  
Lessa-okay! Comeon Joey!  
Marik-*mumbling* baka ticket lady and her chewing gum...  
Neko-*pops gum*  
Marik-AAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Neko-*giggles*  
(A/N: FLUFF WARNING!!!! )  
Ryou-soo...it's a dark theater....  
Ratha-and we're sitting here....  
Ryou-*puts arm over Ratha's shoulder*  
Ratha-*takes soda*  
Both-*sip at same time*  
*3 seconds later*  
Bakura-O.O RYOU!!!  
Ryou-*pulls away from Ratha* the straw slipped!!  
+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|__))&^&(_)__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
Lessa- *rolls eyes* SUURREEEE!!!  
Ryou-It DID!!!  
Authoress-I bet Ratha's gonna like THIS ONE!! ^__- 


	8. the seating arrangements!

Aislin-Er - the concession person was a guy.  
Lessa-REALLY?! O.O oops......  
Aislin-NOT PINK!!! It is light red!  
(A/N: she wrote in "light red" highlights.I think it's pink..but  
whatever!!)  
Lessa-Well, actually in MY terms, it's considered PINK, but since YOU wrote  
it, it's light red! ^___^U  
Aislin-Hmmm...we seem to have switched gears. I really ought to finish that  
island fic.  
Lessa-HAI!!!! We SHOULD!!! Ryou lost his ring, that's where we left off  
of!! ^__^  
(A/N: talking about "Behind the scenes and scenes you've never seen", go  
read it! Aislin's page!!)  
Aislin-Ahem.  
order of seats: left to right from the behind point of view  
Tristan, Serenity, Joey, Lessa, Neko, Jono, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou,  
Ratha, Aislin, Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Adela  
Seto - Hey, why am I sitting next to this guy!  
Yami - I don't feel comfortable sitting two seats away from my hikari when  
he's next to Aislin's!  
Aislin - Ahem.  
Yami - It's not you I don't trust it's...uh...  
Aislin - I know. I hate it, I actually HAVE to protect my hikari.  
Adela - I HATE the end of the row!  
Mokuba - *munching Hershey bar, doesn't care where he sits*  
Aislin - Okay, FINE everyone switch seats!  
NEW seating:  
Tristan, Serenity, Joey, Lessa, Neko, Jono, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou,  
Ratha, Aislin, Yami, Yugi, Adela, Mokuba, Seto  
Yugi - Now I can't see! This tall guy is in front of me!  
Little kid in row behind them - Mommy, there's a really tall guy in front  
of me! I can't see!  
Seto - Oh, for Ra's sake...  
Ryou - Er - Bakura?  
Bakura - *stops whispering with Marik* What?  
Ryou - I don't trust you by Marik.  
Seto - For the love of Blue Eyes, just switch again!  
New NEW seating:  
Tristan, Serenity, Joey, Lessa, Neko, Jono, Malik, Marik, Ratha, Ryou,  
Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Aislin, Adela, Seto, Mokuba  
Yami, IS THAT BETTER?!?!  
Seto - *eyes Aislin*  
Yami - *sennen eye glows* Don't...even...think...about it...  
Aislin - *looks at Seto* *is creeped out*  
Lessa - Notice that no one on OUR side had to switch.  
Allpeoplewhoswitched - SHUT UP!!! *except Mokuba*  
People in theater - SSSSHHHHHHHH!!!  
Mokuba - *munch*  
**************************************************   
Aislin-Ha ha! Oh, I liked yours! I laughed a lot at the end. Hmm...what was  
the end again? *looks back* Oh, yeah! The straw slipped...ha! (Wish my  
straw'd slip)  
Lessa-Okay, I can arrange THAT........*evil look* ........j/k ^__^U  
Authoress-R&R folks!!  
Jono-.you did it AGAIN!!  
Authoress-*throws lightning bolt at Jono* *Ka-BOOM!!*  
Jono-*twitch* ow. 


	9. watching the movie and acting like weird...

If you HAVE NOT seen Finding Nemo yet, go buy the movie on DVD and watch it  
BEFORE you read this!! ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
**************************************************  
Neko-OOh!! FISHIE!!! ^__^  
Jono-you LOVE fish, don't you?  
Neko-*runs up to screen, jumps for Marlin the clownfish, and runs back to  
seat really quickly*  
Jono-. I will pretend you DIDN'T do that......  
****part where Marlin's wife saw the barracuda****  
Lessa-*yells really loud* LOOK OUT!!!!!!!  
Allpeopleintheater-SSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Joey-PROTECT THE EGGS!!!  
Lessa-SHE DIES EVERYONE!!! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!!!!!!  
Person in back row-*throws empty soda bottle at Lessa's head* QUIET!!!  
Joey-*throws it back* *soda can hits guy in head* *guy gets knocked out*  
Lessa-nice shot!!  
Joey-^__^ high-five!! *they share a high-five, DUH!! :P*  
Aislin-for the love of Ra.......  
Adela-*reciting all the lines*  
Little kid behid them-*does the same*  
Yami-O_o oookkk......  
Marik-ONE EGG!!! THAT'S IT??!!!  
Neko-awww...............how SAD!!!  
Lessa-THAT'S HOW HE GOT NEMO!!! AND NEXT SCENE HE GOES TO SCHOOL!!!  
Seto-Lessa?  
Lessa-hai?  
Seto-damare....  
Lessa-okay!!  
Malik-that was easy.....  
%%%% TIME LEAP%%%%  
****part where Nemo was about to get caught****  
Nemo*from screen*-DADDY!! HELP!!!  
Marlin-NEMO!!!!!!  
Joey-I'LL SAVE YOU!!!! *runs to screen*  
Lessa-*giggling*  
Joey-*jumping up* I CAN'T REACH!!!!  
Lessa-JUMP HIGHER, CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!!!  
Serenity-so it's captain UNDERPANTS now?? This is INTERESTING.........  
Yugi-and I thought _I_ was SHORT!! *sips soda*  
Joey-*runs back to seat* i LOST HIM!!! I MUST FIND MY NEMO!!!  
Malik-Oh Ra....  
Lessa-ASK DORY!!!  
Joey-*runs back to screen* *jumps up* SHE'S TOO BIG!!!  
Serenity-SIT DOWN ALREADY!!!  
Joey-*hangs head* Yes ma'am...*sits down*  
Serenity-arigato...  
*****part where Dory forgot her memory***  
Adela-it runs in my family....well, I THINk it runs in my  
family...........where ARE they?!  
Aislin-you LOVE doing that, don't you?  
Adela-HAI!! ^__^  
****part where Marlin and Dory met Bruce(that was the name of the shark,  
right?)****  
Bruce-hello.  
Lessa-HI!!! *waves to screen*  
Tristan-you're such a DORK!!!  
Lessa-^_^ I know, isn't it GREAT!!  
Neko-after this, can we go out for sushi?  
Jono-whatever pleases my girl* kisses on cheek*  
Neko-*giggles*  
Lessa-stop it..  
Neko-what? You're not doing anytihng with Joey...  
Lessa-*points to his hand on her thigh* this? this isn't anything? ...O.O  
JOEY!!! *slaps* HANDS OFF!!  
Joey-*rubs cheek* itai, gomen nasaii.....  
Ryou-I thought I'd never live to see the day she slapped Joey......  
Ratha-*thumbs up* You tell him girl!!! ^___^   
(A/N: FLOOFY WARNING!! If under the influence of alcohol, drugs, or under  
the age of ten, I suggest you go to the next chapter now.)  
Aislin-*lip locked to Yami*  
Adela-you're setting a BAD example for me.....  
Aislin-*pulls away for a second* Well, YOU'RE the one who's looking.....  
Yami-Yugi, don't do ANYTHING I do, okay?  
Bakura-in otherwords, DON'T try this at home.  
Yugi-but I'm in a THEATER, not home...  
Yami-*ingnores Yugi* *back to Aislin again*   
Serenity-I'd kiss you too Tristan, but Joey wouldn't let me.....  
Joey-go ahead....  
Serenity-O.O WHAT?!  
Joey-go ahead, I GIVE you permission!  
Serenity-why?  
Joey-let's just say...you're growing up......  
Serenity-*immediately latched to Tristan*  
Tristan-*caught offguard*  
Joey-but no frenching...  
Serenity-*pulls away* darn...  
Tristan-who cares? *pulls her to him again*  
Joey-DID I SAY MORE THAN ONCE?!  
Serenity-cra*...  
**************************************  
Cra* is just an abbreviation, guys!  
All cast-*standing around Jono *  
Jono-*twitch *  
Aislin-what now?  
Authoress-YOU GET BACK TO THE STORY!! *weird echo * story.story..story...  
All-O.O *run * 


	10. a NEW FRIEND!

Aislin's part!! Hitomi is a new friend of ours!! She's a Yami, and her Fic  
name is Tomi. Her Hikari is Toki. Toki likes Mokuba, but we didn't mention  
it here..  
Tomi-WHATT??? MOKUBA??? *evil death glares Toki *  
Toki-What? YOU like Seto!!  
Tomi-*clamps hand over mouth * Damare!! He might HEAR you!!  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
Aaaannnnndd - Hitomi shall be introduced into a conversation. She will be  
my old friend, however Seto doesn't know her yet. Hee hee...  
*movie ends*  
Lessa - Awww...that movie is so KAWAII!!!  
Joey - Er...yeah.  
Lessa - You stopped paying attention after Nemo got caught, didn't you?  
Joey - Hai...  
Ryou - I was a little distracted too...  
Ratha - ^_^  
Bakura - I WOULD have been distracted if RYOU hadn't moved me.  
Marik - *eyes Bakura* I have to go the the bathroom...  
Bakura - Oh! Me too! *runs after*  
Ryou - Do yamis use the bathroom?  
Joey - VIDEOGAMES!!! Jono do you have a quarter?!  
Jono - Games these days cost, like, fifty cents.  
Joey - LESSA?!  
Lessa - SURE!!! *buries him under quarters*  
Aislin - OOHH! *steals some quarters* I'm going to play Tekken!  
Yami - I didn't know you were into videogames, Aislin.  
Hitomi - Only that one.  
All - *jumps*  
Seto - WHO ARE YOU!?!?!  
Aislin - HITOMI!!! This is my friend everyone!  
Joey - Where'd you come from?  
Hitomi - I just came from a showing of the Pirates of the Carribbean.  
Aislin - OH! A wedding!  
Aislin, Hitomi - I love weddings! Drinks all around!  
Everyone else - O.O  
Aislin - Okay! Time for Tekken!  
Yami - Wha -  
Aislin - Xiaoyu and Nina! They're the best! Oh, no, not Jin, he's so hard.  
Oh, yeah, combo attack! Ha! Kick, kick, ki - NO! AAHH! Tag! Tag! TAG! HA!  
All - O.O  
Seto - *staring at Hitomi*  
Aislin - Aw, man, I lost.  
Hitomi - Before I forget, Aislin, here. *holds out limited edition Blue  
Eyes*  
Seto - *gasp* A pretty girl and a great card! I don't even have that one!  
Aislin - Oh, thanks, I was wondering when I'd get this. *pockets it*  
Seto - WHAT?!?!?!  
Aislin - What? She told me she was going to give me that.  
Seto - NOOO!!! I must have yo - er, it!  
Aislin - You...*giggles*  
Hitomi - Well, you can't have it.  
Seto - DRIVE HOME WITH ME!!!  
All - O.O  
Yugi - That was random...  
Ratha - What happened to Marik and Bakura?  
Ryou - I don't know.  
Ratha - Well, you should.  
Hitomi - Um...Aislin?  
Aislin - Oh, just come. Poor Seto is the only one of us with no partner. Ha  
ha...  
Mokuba - What about me?!  
Ratha - Aw, poor Mokuba...oh, well.  
Mokuba - HEY!!!  
Lessa - LET'S GO!!!  
All - O.O Ooookkayyy...  
Hitomi - Am I going with ya'll?  
Seto - YES!!!  
Malik - We still need to find -  
*someone screams*  
Marik, Bakura - *run up* We're here, we're here, let's GO!  
*****************  
Hee hee... Oh! That one was almost as long as yours! I'm going to forward  
it to Hitomi.  
In case you're wondering, her full (formal Japanese) name is Kamino Hitomi.  
*&*&*^&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
Well, COOLNESS THEN!!! I shall get this info down on paper..somewhere..  
R&R!! ^__^ 


	11. Ryou and the rabid shoppers

This last part..I'm not sure wether Aislin replied back or not.but for  
now.until Aislin replies (or I find that missing e-mail.) THIS STORY IS  
DEEMED.FINISHED!!!!  
Joey-YAYY!!!!  
Yami-Congrats!!! That's like, the FIRST story you've finished!!  
All (except for Aislin)- *claps *  
Aislin- *secretly at computer, typing another e-mail *  
==========--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Uhh...let's seee......Can I shorten Hitomi's name? Like: Hito? Or  
something?  
Aislin-*thwack*  
Hitomi-*thwack*  
Authoress-NEVERMIND!!  
***********************  
Aislin-What did you do?!  
Marik-none of your business!!  
Yami-WHAT DID YOU DO???!!!  
Bakura-uuuhhhhhhhhh...............  
Random Guy-SECURITY!!!!  
All-O.O uh oh!!  
Jono-I'll try to kill you guys later, RUN!!!!!!!  
*loud EXPLOSION is heard* *toilet water leaks out from bathroom door*  
Neko-*hiss* *jumps up on Jono* CR*P!! WATER!! *hisses uncontrollably*  
Yami-*evil death glares Bakura and Marik* Did you guys blow up the  
TOILETS??!!  
Marik-^__^U nifty huh?  
Yami-NIFTY???!!!!!!!!  
Lessa-AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! UNSANITARY!!!! *jumps up on Joey* Grabs Lysol*  
Tristan-oh no, not again....*covers mouth and nose*  
Hitomi-O.o what's going on again?  
Seto-nothing....I hope...  
Ryou-EEW!!! BAKURA!!!!!!!!  
Malik-MARIK!!!!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!  
Security Guy- What happened??!!  
Random Guy-the toilets blew up!! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE??!  
SC-DON'T YELL AT ME,I JUST WORK HERE!!!  
*arguing continues*  
Yami-should we go?  
Aislin-Hai, we should...  
All-*walk outside*  
Rabid Shoppers-THE WHITE-HAIRED KID!! GET HIM!!!!  
Ryou-AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! BAKURA!! DRIVE!!! *runs to car*  
Bakura-no WAY!! *disappears into item*  
Ryou-ONEGAI, KURA!!!!!????  
Lessa-MOVE OVER!!!  
Joey-*picks up Ryou, puts him in back seat* SHOTGUN IS MINE!!!  
Lessa-*grabs keys* *turns on engine* ^___^ HANG ON!!!  
Yami-EVERYONE IN THE CARS!!!!  
All-*scramble in*  
1st car:Lessa, Joey, Ryou, Ratha, Mokuba, Neko, Jono, Tristan, Serenity   
2nd car: Yami, Aislin, Seto, Hitomi, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Adela   
Lessa-please keep all hands, heads and FEET in the vheicle at al times, and  
please, don't puke! HAVE FUN!! *tires squeal, Lessa takes off*  
Yami-*in other car driving* O.O LESSA IS DRIVING???!!!!!!!!  
Aislin-DRIVE!!!  
Adela-GO,GO,GO!!!!  
Yami-*tires squeal* *take off*  
Seto-They're CRAZY!!  
Hitomi-can you guys like....schooch over? i'm kinda...*cough* stuck to Seto  
here...  
Malik-^__- *ignores*  
Marik-*ignores*  
Yugi-*ignores* *climbs over Malik and his Yami and sits by Adela* Hiya!  
Adela-YUGI!!! *hugs* ^________^!!  
Aislin-*evil death glare* don't do anything....  
Yugi-^_- I won't!  
Adela-ditto!  
Seto-*eying Hitomi*  
Hitomi-Ooh! Leather! ^__^  
Seto-you like it?  
Hitomi-hai!  
Seto-*blushes* Umm.....your...hair is....pretty...*blushes some more*  
Hitomi-*giggles*  
Seto-*puts arm around*  
*********meanwhile....in the other car...********  
Ryou-YOU'RE CRAZY LESSA!!! LOOK OUT FOR THAT TREE!!!  
Lessa-*swerves sharply back on road* I know how to drive!  
Ratha-STOPSIGN!!!  
Lessa-*puts on breaks*  
All-*thrown to front*  
Lessa-don't you guys know what SEATBELTS ARE FOR??!!! *presses peadal  
again*  
All-*thrown to back* *put seatbelts on*  
Yami-Should I stop?  
Aislin-if you do, we'll NEVER catch up with them......  
Yami-We're doing 70 ON A NEIGHBORHOOD STREET??!!  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
I hope you guys have enjoyed these!! Now, I must, go!! DO!! And FINISH the  
others!!  
Jono-*still twitching *  
Duke Devlin- *walks by * *shakes head * Tisk, tisk!  
Authoress-*throws lightning bolt from sky * Tisk, tisk THIS!!! *Ka-BOOM!!!  
*  
Duke- *twitch * Ouch..  
Review guys!! And CELEBRATE!!! SQUEE!! 


End file.
